


Does Love Even Exist?

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Philophobia, Random Song Challenge, Romance, Seme Eren Yeager, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Smut, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Workplace Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger and his sister Mikasa Ackerman are 19 year-olds that got kicked out of their house because they didn't go to college. After being fired from their part-time job, Eren and Mikasa get a job at Family Dollar. </p><p>Eren meets the co-owner Levi and falls for him. Cliché, right?</p><p>Levi, on the other hand, has different thoughts. "Love" is just a beautiful lie. It indeed doesn't exist. This philophobia (the fear of being loved by/ loving someone) thing just makes it more faded. Eren is just another one of those brats that's trying to make it to his heart. Right?  </p><p>Will Eren's so-called love make Levi believe in that four letter word?</p><p>AU were Eren is the seme and Levi is the uke.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: You're Fired!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story on how Eren gets fired and finds a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is my first fanfic, let alone one to my favorite anime and ship. I actually had this idea for a while but debated on whether I should do or not. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and story. ^×^
> 
> Also, this work was inspired by other fanfics so if you see any similarities, it was either one of my inspirations or great minds just think alike.

Eren stomped into his apartment room and slammed the door behind him.  His sister, Mikasa, was in the kitchen making dinner. "Whoa, what's your problem?" she asked.

"I fucking got fired," Eren said as he flopped onto the couch. 

"What! It was your temper, wasn't it!" That wasn't a question and Eren just rolled his eyes. "Dammit Eren, the manager said that if you lose your temper one more time you'd be fired.  Seriously, you need to get that under control."

"Ugh, whatever."

"So, what happened?"

Eren sat up and calmed his breath before telling Mikasa the story he just lived less than an hour ago.

~~~

Eren scanned various food items and placed them in the white plastic bags on his left side.  Eren was already irritated because the little boy was crying because his mom wouldn't get him any candy. After the lady paid and left, another woman came up to the register.  She was a very enthusiastic woman with glasses and brown hair put into a ponytail.  

"Hi, I'd like to return this item," she said as she pulled a microscope out of a bag.

"I'm sorry mam, but I'm not the person to do that job. You'll have to go to the returns section."

"But they're closed and I'm the last person in your line. Could you just please help me?"

Eren huffed. "Fine. Do you have a receipt?" 

"Yes, here it is." She pulled out the receipt and Eren took it and read over the date.

"Sorry, but this date has expired."

"What? I thought I had a week to return it."

"According to the date, it's been one week and a day."

"Oh, come on. It's only a day late. Can't you make a exception?"

"No."

"You better. It's only one day late."

"I can't. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"This thing cost me over $200 and all of the magnifying glasses are blurry!"

"So sue the company. They're the ones that packaged it up."

"You better take this shit back and give me a refund!"

Eren snapped. "What the hell's your problem? I told you that you fucking can't return it! Why can't you that get to your head? Or are you so caught up in experiments that you forgot how society works?"

"I'll experiment on you, bitch!"

"God, you're so annoying! I'd pity your friends and family!"

"I'll have you know that none of my friends find me annoying. Short and tall!"

"Oh, I highly doubt th-"

"Eren!" Eren had been cut off by the assistant manager. He walked over to the two. "Mam, is something the matter?"

"As a matter a fact, there is," she said. "He won't let me return my microscope."

"May I see your receipt?" Eren handed him the receipt. The assistant manager gazed over it and looked back at the woman. "This is one day late, however, I'll make an exception because my employee was being disrespectful." The lady gave a teasing smile at Eren. "And Eren, I'm sorry but the manager did say that if you lose your temper one more time you'd be fired."

 _Looks like I just messed everything up._ "Sorry sir. I'll be leaving I guess." Eren tried his best not to throw the rack of lollipops because the lady stuck her tongue out at him. 

"You'll get your final pay check on Monday."

"Okay." And with that, Eren left the K-mart with a bad temper. _I swear, if I even see her face one more time..._

~~~

"Wow Eren. The littlest things sure do get you upset," Mikasa said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Well you might as well go job hunting now."

"I think that I deserve a break."

"Um, let me think, no. We both agreed to split everything evenly. That also includes the rent."

"Okay, mom. I'll go looking for a job tomorrow. They said I get my last paycheck on Monday, so I'll pay you back for everything."

" Good. Now get off you ass and get something to drink from the store. We're all out."

"Alright." Eren got up and left the apartment.

 _Honestly, that boy needs to get his act together. I won't be here to protect him forever._ Mikasa thought.

 

\--×--

 

As Eren walked, he looked up at the night sky. He stopped for a moment to breathe  the warm summer air. It was around late August. School would be starting soon, but as for Mikasa and Eren, they wouldn't have to worry about that. They would've been starting college, but they decided that it would be best not to go....although they really wanted to.

As Eren was about to walk into the Family Dollar, he saw a "help wanted" sign in the window. _Maybe this night isn't so horrible._  Eren walked into the store, and to his delight there was only a few costumers in there. He grabbed Sprite and lemonade before making his way to the counter. After the person in front of him was done, Eren practically threw the drinks on the counter.  

The freckled boy behind the counter scanned the items and greeted Eren. "Hello sir. How are you?"

"I could be better," Eren replied.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, I got fired because of this irritating woman wouldn't stop harassing me."

"Harassing?"

"Yeah, she kept bothering me because she wanted to return a microscope. We ended up arguing so then I got fired."

"Oh. Well, if you'd like to, we are hiring. You can take an application if you'd like." The boy handed him an application.

"Thanks. Actually, could I get more than one. My sister always thinks that I mess it up."

"Sure, no problem." He handed Eren a few more and bagged his items. "That'll be $2.12."

Eren handed him the money.  "Nice talking to you," Eren looked at the name tag, "Marco."

"You too, uh..."

"It's Eren."

"Okay, you too Eren."

Well at least I know that one of my future coworkers is nice. That is if I get the job. Eren thought this as he left the store. Within about 10 minutes, Eren made it back to the apartment.

 He walked through the door to see Mikasa already eating. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I think the real question is why did you start to eat without me."

"Well excuse me for getting hungry." Mikasa noticed the Family Dollar bag in his hand. "Oh, so that's what took you so long. Why'd you go there instead of the liquor store. It's way closer."

Eren put the bag on the counter. He poured his drink as he explained. "I just wanted to feel the summer breeze. You know how crazy fast winter would get here. It'd practically skip over fall."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yep. It's always best to enjoy things fully before it's gone." Eren sat down on the couch beside Mikasa after fixing his plate. "Oh, yeah. Before I forget to tell you, I actually have an application from Family Dollar."

"How many did you get?"

"Um, I think Marco gave me three or four."

"Who's Marco?"

"Oh, he's just one of the people that works there."

"After we're done eating I want one of those applications."

"How are you gonna fix something I haven't even started yet?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You know that every time I have to fill out a piece of paper you revise it."

"Well excuse me for trying to make you look professional. You should be saying 'thank you.'"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

"Wha- that wasn't...I wasn't.....ugh."

Mikasa laughed at Eren's stutters. "Anyway, I was saying give me one so that I could work there too."

"What? No way. Why?"

"Because clearly you can't be trusted by yourself. If and when we get the job, I'll quit K-mart."

"Huh. You're such a pain in the ass. I'm not ten anymore you know."

"I'm fully aware of that, but who said that you don't still act like a ten-year-old. And besides, if anything else happens I'll be there to protect you."

"Don't say that like it's normal for you to protect me. I'm a fucking grown man, okay? I don't need my sister to protect me."

Mikasa uttered under her breath, "We all know that's a lie."

"The fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just eat you food hothead."

 

\--×--

 

After the two were done eating, they completed the applications. As usual, Mikasa proofread everything as if Eren was in the fifth grade. "Wow. You actually did pretty well."

"Thanks for the praise Mikasa."

"You can take these down to Family Dollar before I leave for work tomorrow."

"Why do I have to do it so early?"

"Do you want anyone else taking this job before us?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"Well that explains why you're angry all the time."

"Ha ha. Very funny. At least I smile most of the time."

"What? I smile."

"Barely. I never met someone that scowled 99 percent of the time."

"I'm pretty sure that you'll meet someone that does. And at least I won't have frown lines when I'm older. Seriously, you'll never get a mate if you have those."

Eren unconsciously rubbed his forehead. He heard Mikasa snicker at him. "Shut up."

After a few more moments of their sibling bickering, it was pass 11:00 pm. They both decided to go to bed. After exchanging good nights, Eren headed of to his somewhat smaller room. He had gotten the smaller room because he lost the coin toss. He's still pretty sure that Mikasa cheated somehow. He threw on his pajamas and threw himself into bed. _I hope I get this job. I wonder what type of personalities I'll have to endure though. Well I'll find out soon enough._

 And with that, Eren drifted into slumber. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda of a slow start, I know. But I assure you that it will get better. Also, sorry for my horrible comedy attempts. I'm not funny, ok? Well, there's more poor jokes where that came from. Thanks for reading! ^×^


	2. (Im)perfect Parings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the job, Eren and Mikasa get paired up with a worker to help them get use to working at Family Dollar. Also, Eren has an awkward reuniting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it crazy that I already have another idea for an Ereri fanfic? Maybe two. The second one crossed my mind a few times, so I may do it. With that said, enjoy the chapter.

It was around 9:30 a.m. when Mikasa banged on Eren's bedroom door, telling him to wake up. Eren grunted before checking his phone on the nightstand to see the early time. "Oh my God, what?"

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"Because you have to take the applications to Family Dollar before I leave."

"Don't you start work at 11?"

"Yes, so get up." Mikasa said as she left to go get in the shower.

Eren sat up and rubbed his eyes. He left out of his room only to find that Mikasa was in the shower. He decided to make breakfast. Eren as never really good at cooking, so he just made toast that still ended up being a bit burnt. After Mikasa was out of the bathroom, Eren was able to do his daily routine. He managed to leave around 10:30.

Eren walked through the streets and such to Family Dollar. This time at the counter, there were two girls. One with brown hair in a ponytail and the other one was a short blonde girl. Eren went to the brunette to hand her the applications. "Thank you sir," the girl said. "We should give you a call in about one week."

"Thanks," Eren said as he walked out of the store. Just as he was about to be out of the parking lot his phone rang. The contact name read Mikasa. Eren answered. "Hello?"

_"Eren, I was just calling to tell you that I'm leaving for work."_

"Okay."

_"You have your key, right?"_

"Yeah."

_"Okay. And remember to get more job applications."_

"Okay, anything else?"

_"I'll be back in a few hours. Don't get into any trouble."_

"Whatever. Bye." With that, Eren hung up the phone. Eren always hated being treated like that. That's why he didn't listen to his mom much and Mikasa just added to the stress.

 

\--×--

 

A week later, Eren and Mikasa both got a call saying that they'd been hired. "Okay Eren," Mikasa started, "don't get yourself fired again." 

"Geez, I won't. Anyway are you still gonna quit K-mart?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them after my shift ends tomorrow."

"Oh right, what time do you have to be there tomorrow?"

"I have to be there at six. I have a two hour break after I'm done with K-mart."

"Oh, I guess we'll be together for one hour there. I work from three to seven."

"Alright. Oh, and did Erwin say that you'd be paired up with somebody too?"

"Yeah. He didn't say who it was, he said to just 'be prepared.'"

"Yeah, he told me the same thing. I just wonder who the are." Mikasa said with an expression that said _as long as they're not annoying, I'm good._ Eren just nodded in agreement.

 

**_~~~A few hours before..._ **

"No fucking way."

"C'mon, don't be that way."

"I'm being this way because I don't want to babysit some teen for a few hours."

"I only said that 'I hired two people to be working here and I need you two to help them out,'" Erwin said to Levi.

"Exactly," Levi said. "Why do I have to be with a little kid for four hours to teach them how to open a cash register and count money?"

Hanji stepped in. "Levi, why don't we here on why we have to do this. Just hear Erwin out, okay? And besides, you're with teenagers all the time."

"Thanks Hanji," Erwin said. "As I was saying, Levi I want you to pair up with Eren. On his résumé, it said that he got fired because he yelled at a costumer. I do believe that he can still work here, though. I just need you with him for a few shifts, just to keep him in check."

Levi huffed before replying, "fine."

"And what about me, Erwin? Who am I being paired up with?" Hanji asked a little too enthusiastically. 

"You'll be with Mikasa," Erwin replied. "They'll be here tomorrow, so be prepared. I'll give them a call later."

 

\--×--

 

Eren was ready to leave for his new job around 2:00. He decided to wait about 30 minutes before heading out. He ate a small snack so that whoever would've been with him wouldn't hear his obnoxious stomach. Although, he hadn't noticed that a little bit of sauce from his Hot Pocket spilled on his shirt. When 2:30 hit, Eren popped some mint gum in his mouth and scurried off to Family Dollar.

When Eren walked into the building, there was already a man and the same blonde from the other day at the counter. Eren's first impression of the guy was that he was incredibly short. "Um, excuse me. I'm Eren Jaeger, one of the new employees." Eren extended out his arm to greet him.

"Is that how you make your first impression?" the man asked.

"Excuse me?"

"There's sauce on your shirt."

Eren looked down to see a very small smudge of tomato sauce on his shirt. He blushed a bit in embarrassment as he said, "Oh, sorry. I hadn't noticed."

The man just shot Eren a look before handing him a neatly folded Family Dollar shirt. "Here. Go to the back and change." Eren looked a bit clueless because he had no idea where the back of the store was. The man huffed before saying, "Christa, go show him to the back."

"Okay," the girl called Christa said. "This way." Christa led him to the back of the store. "My name is Christa."

"Mine is Eren. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. The man back there is Levi." Christa said as she opened a door that led to a storage room.

"Oh. Hey, are you the person I'm working with today?"

"No, sorry. My shift ends in a few minutes. You must be working with Levi. You can change in here. Just set your shirt on the table."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. See you." Christa waved as she left the room. 

Eren changed his shirt and went back to the counter. He didn't know where to go, so he just stood between Levi and Christa. 

Levi spoke. "Oi, Eren. I'm Levi. Erwin said I was your partner for today, so don't shit things up and make my job harder."

"Y-yes sir."

A few minutes later, Christa left and it was just Eren and Levi. Eren took a good look at Levi and was surprised to see that it was the first time he realized that Levi was fucking gorgeous. He had an undercut that was a raven color. The way the hair in his face fell perfectly over his forehead. His narrow, silvery-blue eyes complimented his thin eyebrows and pale skin. Even the way his brow furrowed was perfect. "Hey," Levi said and Eren was pulled back into reality.

"Oh, yes?"

"Why the hell are you starring at me?"

"What? I was starring?"

" Stop zoning out when we have costumers."

Eren looked up to see a few people in line. "Oh, I'm sorry sir." Eren said to the man as he took out the small piece of paper Christa handed him that had the cash register code. After Eren was done ringing up the costumers, he took one last glance at Levi. _Why the hell am I starring at him so much? Yeah, he's hot and all, but there's something else. I think I've seen him somewhere before._

 

\--×--

 

Around 5:45, a cheery woman came in. "Hey Levi!"

"Oh, hey Hanji."

The woman called Hanji and Eren looked at each other in disbelief. They both said in unison, "hey, I know you!" 

"You're the one that got me fired!" Eren yelled.

"And you're the bastard that wouldn't take my microscope back!" Hanji yelled back.

"Ooh," Levi said, "so _you're_ he reason on why I got an ear-full of complete and utter shit about this situation." 

"Wait a minute," Hanji said. "Are you Eren? The new employee?"

Eren replied, "Yeah. Wait, you work here, too?"

"Ugh! I can't believe Erwin hired you. And after being so rude to me."

"Okay, look. I'm sorry that I was being so rude to you," Eren said a bit sarcastically while waving his hands around, "but, please don't try to get me fired from another job. I can't handle my Mikasa getting all worked up again."

"M-Mikasa?"

"Yeah, my sister."

"Oh my God! There are two of you! Is this the same Mikasa I'm working with tonight?"

"She's working with you?" Eren asked just as Mikasa walked in the building. "Oh, well speak of the devil."

Mikasa looked confused. "What happened? All I did was walk in."

"This is the same lady that got me fired," Eren said.

"What?" Mikasa said as she looked at Hanji.

"And she's the one working with you tonight."

"Okay."

"Why are you acting like you don't care?"

"Because I don't. I told you that you were overreacting and should've controled your temper."

"See," Hanji said as she wrapped an arm around Mikasa, "she's on my side."

Mikasa said, "I don't recall saying that."

"Then she's on my side," Eren said.

"I never said that either."

The three started arguing until Levi finally lost it. "Okay, fucking shut up! You all sound like forth grades fighting over a damn swing. Eren, you got fired, but now you have a new job. Hanji, the manager ended up letting you return your microscope. And I don't know what Mikasa has to do with this story, but to sum it all up, it's fucking over!"

The three were silent.

"Hanji, your and Mikasa's shift start now. Get to work. Now come on Eren," Levi said as he grabbed Eren's ear in a harsh manner, "I'm about to teach you how and where to stock up shit." Levi dragged Eren away. All four of them completely forgot that there were costumers still in the store. A few of them were just starring and the teenagers were laughing.

Levi pulled Eren-still by ear- all the way to the back of the store where the stock was. He pulled Eren down even lower so that they were face to face. "Don't you ever start another dumb argument at work, whether it's with an employee or a costumer, especially when there are people around. It'll bring a bad reputation on us. Learn how to get your temper under control or nobody is going to hire you."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more controlled with my temper."

"Good," Levi said as he finally released Eren. "Shitty brat." Eren stretched a bit from bending down so much and rubbed his ear. "I'm going to show you where everything goes so pay attention and don't fuck things up."

"Yes sir."

 

\--×-- 

 

Mikasa returned home to see Eren laying on the couch. She looked in the kitchen to see nothing made. "Eren, why didn't you make anything."

"Well, I decided that it would be best not to burn down the apartment. And besides, we have some leftovers."

"Whatever. I swear I'm so tired. I never knew that someone talking could get you so exhausted."

"What do you mean?"

"Hanji. She talks about the most random things. Most of them pertaining to science, though." 

"At least you didn't have Levi. He complains about the littlest mistakes you make. He's such a damn clean freak. A few boxes were barely a centimeter off and he still made me start over. And he actually has a more threatening death glare than you."

"Seems like we both had a rough first day."

"Yeah. At least we don't have to work tomorrow."

"Oh that's right. We're helping Armin move to his dorms."

"Yep, so be ready to leave around nine in the morning, because that's when his grandpa will be here." 

"Ugh. Can't we get any sleep?"

"Calm down. We have plenty of time."

"Fuck dinner. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Night," Eren said as Mikasa went to her room. Eren wasn't all that sleepy, so he turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels on the guide until he saw that Paranormal Activity 3 was on and turned to it. Eren always had a thing for scary movies, he just didn't like to watch the really scary ones alone. Mikasa thought it was sad, but Eren thought it was normal. The events that awaited Eren the next day made his stomach churn. The fact that he wouldn't be able to see his best friend until Thanksgiving sank in more and more. Eren just tried to focus on the screen in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun describing Levi, I just had to say that. Anyway, if you like the story so far, leave comments and/or kudos. Thanks for reading! Also, if you get the chance, follow me on instagram @luv_mia_mia bYE


	3. IHOP and Maria University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa help Armin move to his dorms for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so happy that I have over 100 hits!!! Thank you all!  
> It's my Christmas break right now and I honestly feel like writing my Christmas chapter now (and yes, I am writing one. I would be nothing if I didn't write one.) Also, because it's Christmas break, I may update twice because I have some free-time that doesn't consist of homework. I may just write a separate Christmas special, though.  
> ^^^ I actually did, just saying

With a little over half of his body on the bed, Eren jumped out of his slumber to the sound of an obnoxious ring tone of some sort coming through his phone. Because his covers were tangled up throughout his legs in an abstract manner, Eren tumbled onto the cheap carpet in his room. Still lying on the cold floor, Eren reached up to grab his cell phone to answer, not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"I would say 'good morning' but I must ask, why do you sound sleepy or in some sort of pain?" the high pitched voice on the other line said. Eren figured that it was his best friend Armin Arlert. Eren and Armin had been best friends ever since Eren fought of three guys that were harassing Armin. They mistook Armin for a girl from his petite form and high voice.They just assumed that Armin was a tomboy from his hair (although if his hair was any longer, more people would assume he's a girl) and clothing options. A little less than two years later, Mikasa joined the group and became Eren's adoptive sister. Their mom has been calling them the Three Musketeers ever since. 

"That's because I'm both tired and in pain. I fell off the bed when you called me."

"Fell off the- Eren! Its's past 8:30! Why are you still in bed?"

That definitely alerted Eren as he got quickly to his feet and kicked the covers off. "What? It's that late? Why didn't Mikasa wake me up?" It was highly unusual for Mikasa to oversleep. Apparently, Hanji drained more of her soul than she thought because when Eren banged the life out of her door, she became in a steeping panic as well. 

"I don't know, but both of you should be ready by the time my grandpa pulls up. He'll be there any minute."

"Aw, fuck. Okay, we'll hurry. See you in a bit," Eren said as he hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom a split second before Mikasa. Impressively, the two were able to be ready in about twenty minutes, just as grandpa Arlert pulled up. They didn't bother eating because after they load Armin's things to the car, they would go out for breakfast. 

 

\--×--

 

Eren waited in anticipation for the bittersweet reunion he would have with Armin as he looked out the window. Mikasa noticed his worried expression and spoke. "Hey, it's alright. Right now, let's just be happy for Armin." She gave a small smile. Eren just nodded before looking back through the window.

As soon as the car went into park, Eren just unlocked the door himself and jumping out to hug Armin. "Okay, Eren calm down."

"How can I when this is the last time I'll see you until Thanksgiving break."

"Geez, you make it sound like we go out or something," Armin said as he tried to pry Eren off of him.

Eren finally let go of his embrace as he said, "Sorry, but a lot's happening so fast, you know?"

"Yeah, and I'd rather have you acting like this than not caring at all." 

Mikasa walked  over to the two. "Hey guys, don't forget about me."

"Oh, and who could forget about the adorable yet scary Mikasa," Armin said teasingly.

"I'm not scary."

"Said the girl with the scary expression right now. But, hey, no one's judging." Mikasa just rolled her eyes as Armin hugged her. The three laughed until Armin's grandfather reminded them that they had work to do.

After about an hour of labor, the four hopped into the minivan and drove to IHOP. They all were seated and ordered their food. Once it came, they noticed that Eren had the most food. "Geez Eren," Armin said, "eating all of that won't bulk you up."

"What are you talking about? I ordered this much because I'm hungry."

"Oh, I just assumed that you got this much because Mikasa was able to carry more loads then you." Everyone laughed besides Eren.

"God, I thought we were done talking about this."

"Nope."

"I'll be right back," Mikasa said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay, Eren," Armin said, "now that she's gone you can tell me stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well knowing you, there has to be some type of crazy shit going on in your life."

"Well, I got fired because of this lady. She wouldn't stop bothering me about a microscope. I got a job at Family Dollar, and get this, she works there too."

"Ooh, I hope you don't get fired because of your temper from that place. Anything else?"

"Um, well there's this guy named Levi-" out of nowhere, Eren thought about how undoubtedly attractive Levi was. 

"Hey, Eren?"

"Huh? What?"

"You kinda spaced out once you mentioned this Levi guy. So who is he?"

"O-oh. Well he's a really short guy that has an over-obsession of cleaning." Eren tried his best not to think about it too much. He failed.

"Eren, you're flushing a bit."

"Wh-what? No I'm not. You're seeing things."

"You being all defensive like that just supports my case. Do you have a thing for Levi?"

Eren looked up and nearly choked on his food. The reason could've been because of Armin's question, or the fact that Levi, Hanji, and who he assumed to be Erwin walked through the front entrance of IHOP. Eren starred at the three.

Armin looked in the same direction as Eren and said, "Is that him? The shorter one, right? C'mon tell me." Armin basically shook the life out of Eren until he confessed.

" Fine," Eren said as he pushed Armin off. "Yes, that's Levi, along with Hanji and Erwin. And I do think Levi is...hot but that doesn't mean I have a thing for him." Armin just laughed.

Mikasa came back and asked, "What's so funny?"

Just as Armin was about to speak, Eren kicked him from under the table. "Nothing, Armin is just laughing at his own joke. Why ere you in the bathroom so long. Did breakfast get to you already?"

"No, there was a line. I don't get why there's almost always a line for the girls bathroom, but never for the b-" Mikasa stopped her words as she noticed the three people not that far seated from them. She ducked down a bit and put her hand over her eyes, as if she was blocking out the sun.

"Yeah, I noticed too. Out of all the days, times, and places, why here right now?"

"Maybe it's fate," Armin whispered under his breath as he drank his orange juice. Eren just glared at Armin before glancing behind him one last time. 

Hanji noticed the four people sitting a few tables from them. "Hey, isn't that Mikasa and Eren? Who's that boy and old man?"

Levi glanced at them before looking back at his menu. "Who knows? Or better yet, who cares?"

"I'm gonna say hi to them." Hanji slowly got up.

"Shit glasses, sit down. Let them enjoy their meal in piece."

"I'm just gonna say hi."

"When do you ever just say hi?"

Hanji ignored Levi's words and walked over to the four. "Hey Mikasa and Eren. Small world meeting you guys here."

"Yep, sure is," Eren said when he noticed that Mikasa refuses to talk.

"And to think it was small enough to get the same job. Anyway, who's this?"

"This is Armin and his grandfather."

"Oh, nice to meet ya. I don't know if you know, but that's Erwin over there."

"Yes, I know. His picture was hanging up at work." 

"Wow. You can remember something so vague as a picture? What else do you remember?"

"Arguing and cleaning."

"Ooooh that's right. You had a shift with Levi. Just a heads-up, he's kinda a clean freak."

"Yes, I picked up on his OCD already." Eren tried not to show his irritation. 

Hanji laughed in an outrageous manner. Most people began to stare. 

"She's having a full-blown conversation with them," Erwin said.

"Which is why I told her to stay put," Levi said. "Now she has everyone starring at her, and once she comes back here, it's just gonna look bad for us." The waitress came back to the table with their drinks. Levi carefully examined the cup for filth before holding it in his own unique way. "Hey shit glasses, your drink is here!"

Hanji turned to Levi. "Don't curse when there are children here!"

"Whatever. Just come over here."

"Weren't you just saying something about not drawing attention?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah, well I could tell that she was draining the life out of them, and even I started to feel sorry."

"That's....unusual."

"Geez, Levi. Why'd you interrupt me talking?" Hanji asked as she sat down.

"I told you not to leave in the first place. Stupid dog." Levi flicked her.

"Ow. I don't know why you're calling me a dog and you're usually my genie pig in my experiments."

"That was one time and I almost died."

"But you're living now."

"I had to go to the hospital. I still don't get why we're friends."

"It's because no matter what happens, you can't stay away from me."

Eren breathed a sigh of relief. "Levi really saved us."

"I guess you can call him your knight in shining armor," Armin said teasingly.

"You know sometimes you can be really annoying."

 

\--×--

 

Hitting the road again, the four headed to Maria University, one of the best colleges in the country. It was about 4 hours from Trost, where the originally live. To make the time go faster, the played road-trip games, sang songs that played on the radio, and took naps that only lasted about 30 minutes at most.

When they arrived, they got out of the van and received the necessary information to get stated. It was going to be a bit more work because Armin's roommate already moved there a couple of days before. Luckily, his overly tall, blonde roommate named Reiner was there and happy to help. After a few hours of constant rearranging of furniture and going back and forth down the hall and to the elevators, Armin and Reiner were satisfied with the small room's display. 

It was now around 7:00 pm. They decided to order pizza before Mikasa and Eren had to leave. Them, along with Reiner and his close friend Bertolt ate about three boxes of pizza while watching a random movie- on Reiner's TV- as they socialized.

Once 8:45 hit, they had to be on their way. "Well Armin," said Eren as he waved his hand in front of his eyes, as if he was crying, "I'll see you later."

"God, Eren, you're so overly emotional. See you three soon." All of them gathered into a group hug. Before Eren could walk away with everyone else, Armin quickly pulled him back and whispered in his ear. The words he spoke made Eren blush a little. Armin waved and laughed at Eren as he walked away.

Driving back, Eren let Mikasa sit in the front seat. He didn't want her seeing him red, thinking about what Armin said. _Yeah, like that'll ever happen._ Eren puffed and looked out the window. He wondered how he would be able to face the next day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more days until Christmas!!!!! How are you liking the story so far? I guess that you could say that this is my Christmas present for you. And don't worry, you'll know what Armin whispered to Eren in the next chapter. ^×^


	4. Hot and Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been having a bit of writer's block. Two things: first of all, wow. My LevixEren Christmas story has way more hits than this one. I have some conflicted feelings about that. Second, a cute little thing happens between Eren and Levi.

_Heavy breath caressed Eren's hot skin.  Sweat and saliva mixed together in a blissful harmony. Eren sworn that he could hear his heart and its rapid pace._

 

Eren woke up to a hot room. He lay spread across the bed with his covers kicked to the floor. He was drenched with sweat. In fact, when he left out of his room, the entire apartment felt like a fiery pit. He looked at the wall clock to see that it was nearly 9 o'clock. Eren noticed a piece of paper that was slid under the door. He trudged over to it and picked it up to read it.

 

_**Dear Resident(s),** _

_**We, the owners of Colossal Apartment Complex, regret to inform you that the heating and cooling systems are down. Maintenance is currently handling the situation. The systems may be down for a few days or until further notice. We ask that you reduce the usage of power so that there will be no complications. We will give you the information about when the systems will be back up and running on a later date.** _

_**Thank you for understanding and cooperating with us.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Dot Pixis and Keith Shadis** _

_**For further information, call 1-800-COLOSSAL (2-656-7725)** _

 

Eren blankly stared at the paper. He bawled it up and threw it fiercely into the garbage can. While taking all of his clothing off-besides his underwear- Eren walked over to the sliding door. He thought that maybe since he was one of the lucky ones to have a door with a small patio, that some wind would blow through, making it a few degrees cooler. To his dismay, the dry, hot August heat did no justice whatsoever. It only made the room even hotter. He closed the door and its shades. Hopefully, the cream room and no sunlight, would help keep him from passing out. As if he was a zombie, Eren walked over to the refrigerator. He opened the freezer department and stuck his head in it. The cool air made Eren believe that it was paradise.

Eren heard footsteps behind him. He was too lazy to look, but just assumed it was Mikasa. "Eren, what are you doing?"

"Have you not noticed that it's a million degrees in here? I'm trying to cool off."

"I noticed. Why is it like this though?"

"There's something wrong with the heating and cooling systems. They said it may be days it fix."

"Days?" Mikasa wined. Even though she was in just a tank top and shorts, Mikasa was still hot to the touch. "Watch out, I need to get something."

Eren sighed before moving away from his winter wonderland. He watched as Mikasa just stuck her head and arms into the freezer. "You liar! Move out the way, I was here first." Eren tried to go back to the freezer, but he couldn't with Mikasa's constant kicking in his direction.

"Don't you start work at ten anyway? Go get ready. The heat will make you move slower, so you should leave early."

Eren grunted before heading towards the bathroom. Knowing that he wouldn't get clean this way, Eren still took a cold shower. It's not like he really had a choice. Apparently, the boilers were down as well. Still, the water made him forget that the apartment felt like the sun.

Eren left out of his hot apartment, only to be greeted by the boiling sun. _Ugh. Can it get any hotter? I feel like I'm about to melt._ Eren rubbed the sweat from his brow. He looked to the side of him to see the cars zooming by. A couple of people looked at him in pity. _Must be nice, having a car. With an air conditioner and not having to walk 20 minutes to work in the blazing heat. Once we've saved enough money, we'll have one._

Once when Eren walked through the doors of Family Dollar, he couldn't help but smile. The cool air caressed his skin. Eren clocked in and stood near a guy a couple of inches taller than him. "Why do you smell like a pig?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you too," Eren said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm Jean. Why do you smell like that?"

"Eren. And just so you know, my apartment is having technical difficulties right now. The summer heat is just making it worse."

Jean reached into his pocket and gave Eren a big spray of Axe body spray.

"What the fuck, don't spray me."

"Excuse me for trying to let myself breathe easier. Plus, you're gonna drive all the costumers away."

Eren looked around to see a lot of people- mostly women- walking around the store. "Why are there so many people?"

"God, do you know nothing? School's starting back up. The parents are wanting to get school supplies for the cheapest price."

"Oh, right. School."

"Why are you acting you don't care."

"Well let's just say that I'm not going to college."

"Why? Was it because of your grades or something?"

Eren glared at him. "No. The reason has nothing to do with you."

"I bet it was your grades. It's not everyday that someone could get into multiple colleges such as myself. My grades weren't the best, but I assure you that it was of the best."

Eren nearly shouted in joy when a costumer came up to the register. "Hello, welcome to Family Dollar." He rang up the costumer, completely cutting Jean off from bragging about himself anymore.

The next few hours, Eren constantly clicked the buttons on the register and heard Jean talk about his life. With only a few more minutes to go, three people walked in. Erwin and two freckled teens. One of them was Marco. "Oh, hey Jean. Hey Eren. So, you got the job after all, huh?" Marco said.

Eren questioned his enthusiasm, simply because the heat outside would make the cheeriest person too lazy to wave at someone. "Hey Marco. And yeah, thanks for the applications."

"No problem."

"Oh, and hey Erwin. Nice seeing you again."

Erwin greeted him with a big smile. "Likewise."

Eren looked at the freckled girl with them. "Hi, I'm Eren."

"I'm Ymir," she said. She was the only one of the three that the heat seemed to bother.

Erwin went to his office in the back and Ymir and Marco clocked in for their shift. As soon as their shift ended, Jean nearly sprinted out the door. Just as he was home free, Eren yelled, "See ya, horse-face!"

Jean stopped in his tracks. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." He along with Ymir and Marco laughed. Just as Eren was about to head out, Erwin pulled him aside.

"Hey, Eren."

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, are you going to college?"

"Uh, well no."

"Okay. I just asked because besides Hanji and Levi, there are only people your age working here. Once most of them leave for college, I'm going to need you to start working full-time. You're fine with that, right?"

"Y-yes. Me and Mikasa both would be."

"Mikasa?"

"Yes, you hired her. She's my sister."

"Oh, okay then.That's all. Thank you."

"No problem."

Before Eren left, he used his employee discount to get a few things such as water bottles and ice cream. Just a few things for him and Mikasa to survive the heat. He didn't even remember that he'd have to walk all the way back to his apartment, carrying everything he purchased in the missive heat waved. As fast as he could manage, he hurried to his home so that the things wouldn't be completely melted.

As soon as he opened the door, he threw the things into the freezer and placed a few of the water bottles into the refrigerator. He walked passed the bathroom to see Mikasa in a swimsuit sitting in the bathtub. She was doing whatever on her laptop that was sitting on the rim. "Geez, can't you close the door?"

"Well you weren't here, so there was no need to. Just close it yourself."

Eren sighed then closed the door. "Oh, yeah," he said through the door, "I bought some stuff so that we won't be all that hot for a few days."

"Okay." 

Eren walked into his room and pulled out his sketchbook. He decided to draw to make time go by, since the items he bought needed to refreeze. He sat on his his bed, starring at the blank sheet of paper. That was the problem. Eren had always gotten a creative block. He wanted to major in fine arts for college, but having something as simple as this would've made him fail his classes.

Not really knowing what to draw, he began to doodle some facial features. He drew from beady eyes, to thick lips. Next, he began to draw simple hairstyles. Then, he drew bodily features. Next thing he knew, he was drawing people. He drew close up pictures, side profiles, and full bodies. That was a good thing about his creator's block. Once he's out of it, there's no stopping his creative process. That's how he came up with his best art pieces.

Eren completely forgot about the heat. The only thing that manage for him to snap back into reality was the growl of his stomach. He picked up his phone to see that it was past 7 o'clock. He realized that he hadn't eaten anything all day. Eren sat his sketchbook down, and walked to the kitchen. The heat began to captivate him again.  

Not wanting to eat any warm food, he made himself a salad and got one of the bottles of water. Eren turned the TV on and sat down. He noticed that Mikasa was gone, then he remembered that she started work two hours ago. _I really must have been into my drawings to be doing it for 4 hours._ Eren laughed at himself as he halfway paid attention to the television. 

 

\--×--

 

It'd nearly been a week, and the heating and cooling systems were still down. Eren and Mikasa did their best to stay as cool as possible. The only way they could guarantee coldness was being at work. Eren stood at the counter along with Levi. He had the later shift which consisted of cleaning once closed and locking up. Halfway through his shift, he heard rain pouring. It hadn't been super hot outside and it was partly cloudy, but he would've never guessed it'd begin to rain. _Last time I listen to the damn forecast. Hopefully it'll let up by the time I'm done working._ Once again, the weather did Eren no justice. The rain stayed at its constant beat.

When 10 o'clock hit, the store closed. All what was left was cleaning and leaving. Eren had not cared about staying late, nor cleaning up itself. The mere fact that he had to clean with Levi bothered him. He had to make sure everything was to perfection or he would have to restart. After he was done cleaning all of the windows, he walked back in the storage room. He saw Levi trying to reach the top shelf and couldn't help but snicker. The way the short man on his tip toes reaching high up was adorable and funny at the same time.

"Is something funny?" Levi asked, still reaching towards the high shelf.

"No," Eren said, although the smile on his face said otherwise. "Do you need help?"

"Tch. Not from you. Did you finish cleaning the windows?"

"Yes."

"Do them again."

"B-but you haven't even seen them." Eren walked over to Levi. "C'mon, just let me help you. What do you need?"

"If you want to help me then go clean up elsewhere. There's plenty more to do."

Eren frowned. "Why the hell are you making this so complicated? It's starting to become more sad than funny the more I see you struggle." Eren reached up to where Levi was reaching.

"I said I don't fucking need your help!" Without thinking, Levi pushed Eren with the back of one of his hands. Eren stumbled back into another shelf. His back hit the shelves rather hard. In fact, hard enough to make a metal hammer from a tool box fall on his head. Eren fell flat on his ass.

"Ow," Eren said once he touched the top of his head where the hammer struck him. He drew his fingers back to see a little bit of blood on them.

"You okay?" Levi asked, crossing his arms.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Eren slowly got up.

"Stop fucking lying."

"What?"

"I saw the blood on your fingers. Don't act dumb."

"Oh, but I'm fine, really. I guess it's what I get for talking too much."

Levi sighed. "Sit down."

"Huh?"

"I'll be right back."

"Um, okay." Eren sat down in the chair by a desk. His head throbbed a bit. Levi came back with a first aid kit and a wet rag. "T-that's really not necessary."

"I'm not just gonna sit here while your head bleeds. I'll clean it then put some disinfectant on it."

"Well, I could just do-" Levi shot him a glare. "N-never mind."

"You don't have dandruff or something, do you?"

"No. My head's clean."

"Good." Levi went in front of Eren. He parted his hair and placed the wet rag on his scar. 

Eren winced a bit at the pain. He noticed that Levi was close to him- way too close. His stomach was right in front of his face. Eren blushed at the sight. He could also smell Levi. He had the scent of coffee beans and mint. Eren's heartbeat quickened as he realized what he was doing. 

"You have quite the sensitive head, don't you?" Levi said. "Kinda ironic for a hardheaded brat like yourself."

"And it's crazy how strong you are with your short stature," Eren muttered under his breath without thinking. He was relieved that Levi hadn't heard him, much like he was happy that he couldn't hear his loud heart."

"There, done," Levi said as he backed away. "Now finish cleaning up." 

Eren got up to get the some cleaning spray. He walked out of the room and began to wipe the counter down. He caught himself a few times touching the top of his head, where Levi had touched him.

After nearly an hour of cleaning, Eren was about to leave. He looked outside and it was still raining. _Shit, I don't have an umbrella or anything._ Eren stood there, wondering how he could walk 20 minutes through the rain. 

"Oi," Levi said, scaring Eren. "Why're you just standing there."

"Oh, uh. N-no reason."

Levi looked outside at the rain. "Do you need a ride?"

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to."

"It's no trouble."

"Okay then." Levi pulled out a black umbrella. The two walked out and to a black car. Eren stood in awe at the 335i black sapphire.  He was even more impressed with the red interior that reminded him of a coral reef. Eren's eyes sparkled in amazement as he looked at the dashboard and its components.

Levi noticed him looking around and spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"Hell no!" Eren said with a big smile. "This car is so fucking cool."

Levi gave a small laugh that made Eren flush a little. "Thanks. And I'm definitely in no rush to head back to my place, so we're gonna stop and get something to eat."

"Um, okay. I'm in no rush either."

Levi drove for a few minutes until they reached a Burger King. He pulled into the parking lot. 

"Why not go through the drive-thru?" Eren asked.

"Like hell I'm letting you bring food into my car," Levi said, opening the door. "Just come on."

Eren followed Levi into the building.  Even though Eren protested, Levi still paid for their food. Besides the workers and two teenagers, Eren and Levi were the only ones there. They sat in a booth, sitting across from each other. They ate in what started off to be a comfortable silence. Once when Eren had the will to speak, his phone buzzed. He checked it to see that it was just a "worried mother" text from Mikasa. When he replied, Levi went to the bathroom. _This is weird. I mean, it should't be. It's just two friends-more like acquaintances- hanging out. It's not like it's a date or anything. I'm pretty sure that Levi did this because he felt bad or something. That's surprisingly nice of him._ What Armin had said kept ringing in his head. _"Let me know if something happens between you and Levi. Whether it's confessions, kissing, or doing it you gotta tell me."_ Thinking about that, Eren suddenly remembered his dream he had a few days back and his whole face turned red. _What the hell's wrong with me? What am I, 14? Why the fuck am I having sex dreams? Ugh, it's all Amin's fault. Putting that bullshit in my head._

Levi came back and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You face is red." Levi leaned a bit closer to Eren.

"I-I'm fine," Eren said, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'd better get you home, just in case. Where do you live?"

"In the Colossal Apartment Complex."

Levi looked a bit surprised. "That's weird. I live there too."

Eren turned to Levi. "Really? Wow." _No wonder I felt like I've seen him before. Shit, I hope this isn't a problem._

Once they were done eating, they headed back to the apartments. Levi dropped Eren off at the door. "T-thank you," Eren said, speaking through the rolled down window.

"No problem. And if you or Mikasa ever need a ride to work or whatever, let me know."

"That's nice of you. I appreciate it."

 "Goodnight brat." With those words, Levi drove off. 

Eren hurried into his apartment before he could get anymore wet because of the now light rain. Just as he made it into his room the rain stopped, but his rapid heart-rate kept going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was certainly my longest chapter yet, but I didn't want to split it into parts nor make it shorter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Also Happy New Year!!!


	5. Feelings? What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After certain events *hint hint* jerking off , Eren finds it very hard to be near or even think about Levi without heat going to his cheeks.  
> Also Armin's a love doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this smut/fluff while listening to J Cole's Wet Dreamz and Nicki Minaj's Feeling Myself with Beyoncé, so yeah.....  
> PS- I suck a dirty talk, sorry.

Eren woke up to the slight sunlight shining through his curtains. He shifted around before sitting up. He immediately looked at the dried cum on his sheets and turned red. He'd thought back on the actions that took place in that very spot just a few hours ago.

 

~~~

 

Levi was being too nice today. The wound cleaning and paying for his food was kind. However, it's not like Levi was even really _mean_. Sure, occasionally being called "shitty brat" and cleaning until it physically tired you out was irritating, but Levi was just the type of person to act more neutral in a sense. He wasn't nice nor mean. In a way, Eren appreciated the way Levi acted. He was one of the few workers he'd actually enjoyed being around with. It was entertaining. He even believed that deep down underneath that scowl and poor shit jokes was actually a kind and caring person.

Eren sat there as he heard the rain stop. He lied down, his heart keeping him from slumber. The heated apartment did no help in his slowly heating body. 

_Levi's scent. The smell of coffee and mint. It smelt so good._

Eren's hand unconsciously began to move down to his warm groin. His fingers traced along his length through the denim of his jeans. He shuttered a bit. 

_I'm really fucking hot. Damn this apartment. But..my heart and breath are really fast. Shit._

Eren loosened his belt and unbuttoned the silver pin that kept his hand from his erecting cock. He put his thumbs on the insides of either side of his bottoms. As he pulled his pants down, the cloth rubbed against him. He wined a bit. Once the first layer of clothing was down to his knees, he did the same with his underwear. He grabbed the base of his cock and his backed arched. His hand slowly went up and down his shaft.

_Shit. I really shouldn't be doing this. But... I can't help it. Fuck, how can Armin make me crumble down like this._

What Armin said really wasn't even much but a mere joke. Eren, however, took it way out of its contents and analyzed it deeply. This is what he ended up with doing.

 _I'm going to get him back for this. Wait....no. I shouldn't be thinking about Armin. I **should** be thinking of_ _Levi. At least for this moment._

_Levi...._

Eren's hand began to move faster. With his free hand, he grabbed his pillow to muffle any sound that would escape from him.

Levi's beautiful face. Coffee beans and mint. The way Levi was incredibly close to him. His body heat passing on him. Levi's hands that were in his hair. Eren used that to imagine Levi's hand instead of his own around his erection.

"Aahhh. L-Levi." Eren found it very hard to keep a pillow over his mouth, while breathing heavily through it, just to spill pleasured forms of his coworker's name. He'd just threw the pillow to the side and tried to cover up his moans with his hand. Eren's pace quickened as he rocked his hips along the rhythm. "Ahnn." The beads of pre-cum slipped in between his fingers(well, he imagined them to be Levi's). Levi voice and small but adorable laugh rang through his ears. 

_Eren, do you want me? All what you have to do is ask. If you're a good little dog, I'll give you a bonus. You have to work for your treat, Eren. I can give you my cock right now. Go ahead. Ask._

"I-I want it. Levi, please. I want it so bad. N-now." Eren's voice was ragged and his breath was heavy.

He heard the small, rare laugh again. He felt the laugh around his groin. As if Levi's hand had been replaced by a wet cavern known as a mouth. Levi's face was filled with pleasure and his deep, silvery-blue eyes filled with lust.

_Eren._

_Eren._

_Eren._

"Fucking _yes,_ Levi! G-give me more. More. Please. I need it."

Eren's thoughts, imagination, pumps, and pleasures sent him over the edge, making him come with orgasm. "Leviiiiii! Aghhh!" Eren lied there, breathing heavily. His face crimsoned. He heard a small click, and the air conditioning was back on. He needed that to cool down. In all of the day's events, Eren fell right to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Eren got up from his bed and gathered all of the sheets-including his work shirt which had gotten his seed on it. He put them into a sphere and put it by the door(thankfully it was closed that night) before running to the bathroom to wash up. The warm water made him think about last night's events. Maybe he should've done it in there instead. Wait. He shouldn't have done it at all. It's not like he had _feelings_ for the man. Right? Jerking off to the same sex and coworker is perfectly normal. 

After leaving the shower, Eren grabbed the sheets from his room before he could get caught by Mikasa. Fail. Mikasa immediately noticed him and asked, "Where are you going with those?"

Eren stopped in his tracks. Frozen stiff. Had Mikasa heard him last night? Does she know? What's going through that head of hers right now? "Oh, I, uh, just have to wash them. They got...dirty."

"I don't see any stain."

"It was milk. You can't see it on these sheets."

"Okay then. Well at least bring a clothes basket with you."

"Alright," Eren said as he slowly walked away. He was literally acting like he'd robbed a bank with his odd behavior. He threw the blankets into the basket and scurried downstairs to the laundry room.

Thankfully, he had work later in the day again, so things wouldn't be too awkward with his coworkers. At least he hoped for it, because right when he walked into the laundry room, he saw-you guessed it- Levi. _Fuck, I forgot the man lives here._ Eren could feel his cheeks heating up. Knowing that Eren wouldn't spark up any conversation soon, Levi was the first to speak. "Hey brat."

It was awkward to say the least. Being in the same room with the man you'd been jacking off to and thinking about so-called "feelings" all in less than 24 hours was weird. "H-hey Levi." Eren's voice cracked a little in the beginning but Levi hadn't noticed. They held a small conversation as they did it was they needed to do in that room. "So the systems are back up. As far as the air, I mean."

"Yeah, now I can finally shit in peace without being in a 95 degree room."

Eren couldn't help but laugh at Levi's small remark. "Yeah, I guess you can say _that's_ the best thing," he said a bit sarcastically. 

Just as Eren was about to take his leave, Levi spoke again. "Oi, are you or Mikasa working today?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Do you need a ride? Remember I said that you guys can have one if you want."

 _Holy shit, he was serious?_ "Oh, um, I'm good but I'll ask Mikasa for you."

"You sure? Like I said it's no trouble."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks again, though. See you." With that, Eren left the small room. The truth is that he wanted for Levi to take him. Whether the reason being that he loved his car or just wanted to spend time with the other man remained a mystery. Eren walked back up the stairs and into his apartment room. "Hey, Mikasa, what time do you start work?"

"In about thirty minutes. Why?"

"Oh, well Levi offered to take us anytime we needed, so..." he trailed off a bit.

"Levi? Are we talking about the short clean freak at work or is there another Levi you know?"

"The short clean freak one, yes. He only offered it because he apparently lives here too."

"Oh, does he now? Well you can tell him that he can drop me off if he wants."

"Oka- shit. I don't even know what his damn apartment number is."

"Wow. Of course. Well if I don't run into him, I'll just walk as usual."

"Okay."

 

\--×--

 

Once again, Eren found himself in a situation on when Mikasa was at work and he didn't know what to do. Crazy thoughts kept swirling around his head like a tornado. Did he have feelings for Levi? What exactly did he think of the other man? How is he suppose to get through this? 

He needed to talk. Not just think. He needed someone to talk to. Someone to help his clear all of this up. That someone that kind of started this whole thing. Armin. Eren grabbed his phone and texted Armin. 

**EJ: Hey r u busy rn?**

Within a few minutes, Armin texted back.

**AA: No. Why?**

**EJ: I rly need someone 2 talk 2. Skype me?**

**AA: Sure.**

Eren went to grab his laptop and turned it on. Once he was logged in, he went to Skype and clicked the call button on the screen. Armin nearly answered immediately. "Hey Eren. Good to see you."

"Same here."

"So, what is it that you need to talk about?"

Eren never really did plan on how he'd tell Armin. He just knew that he had to tell him. One way or the other, it was bound to happen. "Well, um..." Eren felt blood creep up to his cheeks and Armin smiled.

"Oh. I think I know what this is about."

"Y-you do?"

"I hope that's it's about you and Levi. Well, am I right?"

Eren face was becoming redder by the second. Not wanting to give a verbal answer, Eren looked to the side and nodded. 

"Yay! So what's happened between you two?"

"Well...nothing really."

"Oh come on, something had to happen. Otherwise you'd wouldn't be talking to me about this."

"Well he pushed me into a shelf and a hammer fell on my head if that's what you're looking for."

"Okay, then what happened?"

" Well, since my head started bleeding, he kinda bandaged it up."

"Wow. I swear it never ceases to amaze me that you have a head like a baby. So then what?"

"Well, he offered to take me home, but we stopped by Burger King first. His car is really fucking cool."

"So what I'm hearing is that he felt bad about your head so he took you on a date."

"I-it was NOT a date!"

"Sure it wasn't. But there's something else you're not telling me."

There was indeed something Eren kept from him. He was too embarrassed to say it, though. "N-no there isn't." Eren's ears turned red due to his lying.

Armin put his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes, as if he was deep in thought. He studied Eren's face. "Hmm." Then he finally realized Eren secret. "Wait a minute! D-did you...you did, didn't you?!" 

"D-do what? Did what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. You fucking jerked off thinking of the man, didn't you?"

Eren's whole face turned red as sweat trickled down his brow. "No- I mean- it's- well....ugh. Dammit." 

"Ha ha, I knew it. So I guess that means that you like him, right?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, don't tell me that you've done all of that and say that you've haven't fallen for him."

"And what if I say I haven't? The apartment was hot due to some building problems and I guess the heat got to me in more ways than one."

"I hate it when you deny everything." Armin suddenly gotten an idea, sure to crack Eren. "Well, if you don't like him, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind if someone else had him. Heck, I wouldn't when mind if it was me. He is quite the looker, so maybe I should try when i come ba-"

Without even giving a single thought, Eren suddenly cracked. "Okay, you can back off now! Levi is mi-" Eren quickly slapped his hand over his mouth in realization to what he was babbling. _What the hell am I saying? Why did I just get so mad?_

Armin sat there in shock until he burst out with laughter. "Hahaha! Jesus, Eren, that was supposed to get you mad, but I didn't think you'd get _this_ defensive."

"Wait, what?"

"I only did that to help you realize your feelings, but you're clearly head over heels for him if these are the results."

 If Eren could manage being redder than a fire truck after receiving a new coat of paint and being perfectly polished, then he deserved an A+. However, he'd just gotten enough of Armin's unnecessary laughter. "Okay Armin, if I admit that I like him will you fucking shut up?!"

"Oh, but I think you did just admit it. Did you not?" 

He did. He really did admit that he had feelings for Levi. A small ball of warmth filled Eren's chest, along with a little pain. Now that he knew that he really did like Levi, how was he to act now? Would Levi ever feel the same way? Is he already in a relationship? Does he have feelings for someone else? It's not like Eren was new to these sort of feelings, but they felt different somehow. "Okay, since I do like him, how do I act now, since you're all of a sudden a love doctor now?"

"Well, patient Jaeger, it may be best just to act yourself. You are new to your feelings towards Levi, so you don't wanna come on too strong. And besides, I'm quite sure that that's not you role?"

"My role?" Eren was most confused at Armin's choice in words.

"Yes. Judging on your personality, and what I know so far on what type of person Levi is, you'd be, according to Japanese culture, the uke."

"T-the uke? What the hell does that mean?"

"Basically you'd be the one on the bottom. The submissive. _He'd_ be the one fucking _you."_

"Oh my God Armin, you didn't." 

"Well, does it seem like he'd be the submissive type?"

Eren thought back on how Levi acted. Then the sudden picture of Levi having sex with him popped in his head. Eren would definitely be the uke. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aren't I'm right about everything?"

" Ha! Not when you're drunk."

"That was one time Eren, and you swore not to bring it up again."

"Hey, well it's not my fault that you-"

"Eren you don't have to remind me."

Eren laughed at the remembrance of Armin's drunken state. Some other drunk guy was hitting on him. Armin kept yelling at him and saying that he was indeed a male. To prove it, Armin ran up and down the street screaming, "I AMS A GUY!" He did while butt-naked just to prove his point. Though many people believed he was screaming "I'm a gay," instead. 

"Okay, Eren it wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was. You're lucky that Mikasa and I took you home before the cops showed up."

"I swear that day will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Well-" just as Eren was about to do more teasing, the door opened revealing that Mikasa had arrived home. "Shit Armin, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Okay. And be sure to give me updates on your and Levi's relationship."

" Sure. Bye." Eren clicked the red button and the screen went back to home, signifying that he'd ended the call between the two. He closed his laptop and lied down. Being that it was around 4 o'clock, Eren had to be at work in about an hour. He'd just eaten a small snack as time passed. 

Just as Eren was about to walk through the double-doors to the outside world, he ran into Levi. Eren felt his heart skip a beat like a little school girl.

"Oh hey shit-stain," Levi said. "I just gotten off of my shift with Mikasa so I brought her back here. You can have a ride if you want."

 _What? I'm not ready. Especially since I know I like him. Say no. Say no._ "Um sure." _Fuck._ Eren followed Levi to the car that he's really grown to love. He opened its door and sat comfortably in the passenger's seat next to his crush. He occasionally took glances at Levi, but mostly starred out the car in the short ride. "T-thanks again."

"No problem. Do you need a ride home?"

Eren really didn't have a problem with walking, but just the thought of him being alone with Levi made him smile and reply with a "yes." After telling Levi what time he'd get off of work, Eren left the car, still smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late update TT-TT. Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter with Eren realizing his feelings and all. Leave your comments and kudos if you'd like ^×^


	6. Even More Feelings: Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what takes place after Levi drops Eren off. ((Heavy dialogue)) *rolls away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess that it's finalized that I will be doing a murder mystery story. I have no idea when I'll actually publish it, though.

Eren walked into his workplace, only to have the grin that'd still been lingering on his face wiped clean off by the slightly taller male at the counter. "And what's gotten you so happy tonight? Finally get laid or something?"

"I guess I am happy compared to your long face, damn horse." Eren told Jean before he clocked in for work. He took his position next to Jean.

"Ugh. I can't believe I have to spend one of my last days working here with you. I could be with any other person. But no, it's you."

"You're acting like it's my highlight of the day."

" I'd rather be with that stunning beauty that works here."

"Stunning beauty?"

"Ah, yes. I guess I could tell you. Like she'd ever go with a mediocre guy like you."

"Would you just tell me already?"

"Her name's Mikasa. Have you met her yet?"

Eren was considered lucky because he wasn't eating or drinking anything during Jean's little confession. He'd surely choke or do a spit take if he was in the process of consuming something. "Yeah."

"Isn't she quite the looker?"

"I..guess so." It's not that Eren didn't find Mikasa as pretty, but it was just weird because they were indeed brother and sister.

"You guess so? You _have_ seen her, right? That face and those curves?" A light blush was plastered on Jean's fantasising face that honestly gave Eren the creeps.

"No need to try and get aroused at work, especially if I'm behind the counter with you."

Jean kept talking, ignoring Eren's statements. "It's too bad I'm going to DC for college. We would've really hit it off."

"Ha! I'm pretty sure that Mikasa wouldn't go out with a selfish bastard like you."

"And like she'd choose a psychopath like you."

"Well you're gonna be gone anyway, so who cares?"

"I've been in long distance relationships before, so we'll be able to work it out."

"Is that so?" Eren asked, though his face clearly read 'I really do fucking care.'

"Yes. And let me just tell you Eren, even if you're not as attracted to Mikasa as I am, just don't try to get close to her."

"Is _that_ suppose to be some kind of threat?" Eren laughed a bit. "And besides, I think it's way too late for you to tell me to not get close to her."

" Oh. And why is that?"

Eren did a little jazz hands dance when he spoke. "Newsflash, we're siblings."

If Eren had a billion dollars, it still wouldn't be enough to pay for the priceless look on Jean's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaped open. "T-that isn't funny, Eren."

"Ask her for yourself next time you see her."

"How on earth are you two related? You don't even look alike."

"Idiot, she's adopted."

"I guess that makes it a little better." Eren rolled his eyes at Jean's remark. After the two rang up a few customers, Jean spoke again. "You've been working here a while. Is there anyone you're interested in? Knowing you, I highly doubt that you have anyone to hold you back for liking someone else."

" So you're implying that I'm single?" Eren asked, annoyed.

"Yes."

Eren let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "Okay, for starters you don't really _know_ me. Also I may be single, but clearly you are too if you're crushing on my sister. And lastly, why the hell would I tell you who I like?"

"Ah, so you admit that you do like someone here."

 _Shit fuck. What did I just say?_ Eren did indeed like someone at his place of work- Levi. He could never really tell anyone, though, especially Jean. The only person he trusted with such information was Armin. "I-I never said anything of the sorts."

"Sorts? Now I know you're fucking lying. So who is it? It's only fair that you tell me."

 Jean was correct about it being fair for him to say who he'd liked, but Eren really didn't want to say. Part of it was because Levi was a guy. In no way was Eren to predict on how Jean would act if he'd told him. If Jean was to judge, he would be even more of a prick to Eren than he is now. "None of your damn business, that's who it is."

Jean glared at Eren. "Well then, I hope that 'none of your damn business' doesn't already have a boy or girlfriend. Boy, wouldn't that suck. Or who knows, you probably haven't noticed a ring on their finger. You never know. If 'none of your damn business' is a girl, I sure hope she isn't lesbian or she wouldn't even give you a second look. On the other hand, if they're a guy, he may not be gay or bi. If he isn't, he may just be disgusted by you. Also I wonder-"

"O-fucking-kay," Eren said. He just had about enough of Jean's mindless babbling. He never even thought about that stuff, probably because he'd just realized his feelings for Levi that day. What if Levi was already in a relationship. He is gorgeous, so Eren was pretty sure that all the girls (and guys) go crazy over him. He didn't even think of the whole being married thing. He's never seen a wedding ring on him, but he is well in the age for marriage, right? Now that Eren thought about it, he has no clue on what Levi's age really is. It'd never came up in conversation between the two, so Eren just had the natural assumption that Levi was in his early twenties. Not that age really mattered to him. But, the biggest question that kept knocking on the door of Eren's thoughts was what is Levi's sexuality? What if Levi had no interest in males. He didn't seem like the type of person to limit love to gender, though. It just didn't fit his character. This eased a little bit of the weight off of his shoulders. "If I tell you who of is, would you fucking stop?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Not once, but twice in one day has someone talked Eren to death, making him admit something. "You have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Even if we do hate each other, I wouldn't stoop that low. But..."

"Of course," Eren breathed.

"What's in it for me? It's only fair."

"I swear you will never know what a favor is unless it's for you. I'll talk to Mikasa for you I guess."

" Deal. So who is it?"

"It.....it's Levi." Eren looked to the side with a shade of pink on his face.

"Wait, the co-owner?"

"Yes."

"Oh. You actually have good taste."

"Clearly since I didn't fall for a horse."

"Just when I was thinking about rooting for you two, you go and make a damn horse joke."

"Whoops, sorry," Eren said sarcastically. "I'll think better next time." Eren had to spend the rest of his shift with Jean. But all of the annoyance soon drifted away when Levi came to pick him up. "Wow. You actually came," he said as he got in the car.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I start charging you." Levi's comment only made Eren's smile widen. "Damn brat," was all Levi said as he drove off, a slight smile tugging on his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do something to not leave you guys hanging. (Even if this is super short) there will be more shorts/extras, though. Also, I am a supporter of JeanxMarco. I love that ship way more than JeanxMikasa (even if I love JeanxMikasa too). I just did this ship for reasons


End file.
